Christmas Party
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: An Adam and Tanya Christmas Story. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Christmas Party**

"Tanya, where are you going?"

"I forgot to get some things for tonight."

Adam walked over to Tanya, "Hey, don't worry I'll get them."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He kissed her on the cheek, took the list and was out the door.

Sighing Tanya headed back into the kitchen to finish the platter for that evening. She sliced up the cucumbers and then started on getting the baby carrots into place on the platter. Soon enough Tanya began making the dip for the vegetables. After almost an hour Tanya decided to call Adam and make sure he was alright, after all the store was only ten minutes away. But as she started dialing his number she heard the front door open, hurrying over to it she saw him enter with a couple of bags.

"Adam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, the traffic is horrible right now."

After sharing a kiss Tanya took one of the bags and they both entered the kitchen. "Do you need anything else taken care of?"

Tanya went over to her list on the counter and read through it, "Finish the decorating?"

"Alright." Adam left and started decorating while Tanya finished setting up the other platters.

After half an hour she was done and began setting them around the living room. "I can't believe that everyone is going to be here."

"Well no one was going out of town, besides I don't think they're coming just to see you or me." Adam nudged Tanya as he walked by her to turn the tree lights on.

Laughing Tanya nodded, "You're probably right. But right now probably isn't the best time."

"Don't worry we'll handle it when it comes in."

Within a few minutes guests started arriving. The first was Rocky and his fiancée Penny. In the next twenty minutes Jason and his wife Kat came with their two kids, Vaughn and Rebecca; Tommy and his wife Kim came with their baby Glenn who was a year; and Zack and Trini with their two kids Michelle and Ben. Some more time and Billy and Aisha—who had just been married—came. There were many other couples who came, some from Adam's work and others from Tanya's.

Soon the living room was full of many people all over the room, talking with each other, eating the food; Adam and Tanya were making their rounds and talking with everyone while still making sure that the food remained full. Everyone was able to see who they wanted to see and talk to them.

Kim and Trini were talking by the tree when Tanya walked over to say hello.

Kim touched Tanya's arm, "So are they coming?"

"They're still asleep."

"Is everything okay?" Trini asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, he said this is normal. Besides they've had a past couple of busy days, so they do need their sleep."

"Maybe another time?"

Tanya nodded, "Another time."

It was a wonderful party but too soon it was over. Adam and Tanya saw to all their guests as they left wishing them a Merry Christmas and talking of future plans for the next few weeks. Finally everyone was gone and Adam and Tanya found themselves in the kitchen putting away the left over food and cleaning the dishes.

"I'll say the party was a success." Adam said smiling at his wife.

"It was. Too bad not everyone could be there."

"They were sleeping; we couldn't wake them up even if everyone wanted to see them."

"I know. It just would have been the first time that they could see them. Only Kat, Jason and Rocky were there."

Adam nodded, "Well, aren't we going to bring some cookies over to everyone's houses tomorrow night?"

"That's right; which we have to start on tomorrow morning."

"I figured that."

"Alright. Here's the last bowl."

Adam took it and put it away while Tanya cleaned out the sink. "All done?"

"Yep. Shall we go upstairs?"

Tanya nodded and waited as Adam checked the front door. The two went upstairs and went into the room that was closest to their bedroom. In it were two cribs decorated in some red and green garland. Tanya moved closer to the one on the left while Adam went to the one on the right. Smiling they looked down at their twin boys who were only just brought home from the hospital a couple of weeks ago. "They're still asleep." Tanya said as she and Adam switched places.

"They are, but that's fine. They had a long day wrapping presents, so understandable why they're asleep."

"I know. I just wanted to hold them."

Adam put an arm around his wife pulling her closer to him, "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time tomorrow. We want both us and them to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow, so." He kissed her on the side of her head causing a smile to come across her face. "How about we go to bed?"

"Sounds good."

"Good idea on the party by the way, I know that everyone loved being able to see everyone again."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two entered their room making sure to leave their bedroom door opened in case their sons called for them that night. Adam looked over at his beautiful wife and smiled at how lucky he was. He headed over to her slowly. Tanya turned seeing Adam out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him which caused his smile to grow even bigger. "I'm so lucky. I have a wonderful, beautiful wife and two wonderful sons."

"I'm lucky that I found you." They tended to do something to this extent every night, letting the other know how special they were.

Smiling Adam captured Tanya's lips in a sweet, searing kiss, which didn't end until later in the night.


End file.
